dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis Tryouts
Plot Pink called Blue for a tennis tryout that ends up as a battle between Pink and Jesse in a tennis and video game tournament. Transcript Pink calls Blue Pink: Hey Blue. Blue: Hey Pink: Can you go to a tennis tournament with me? Blue: Umm... Okay (thinking: Damn I wanted to play games today) Pink: Well, I guess I'll see you later. Blue: Okay Pink: And one more thing. Bring that Jesse girl with you. Blue: Why? Pink: Just bring her. Okay? Blue: Okay Call ends Time lapse to a tennis court with Blue and Jesse arriving Jesse: Ugh! Remind me again why I came to this shitty game. I was going to get the new game! Blue: I have no idea. Pink told me to bring you here. Jesse: Well at least I can see you again... Blue: What? Jesse: Nothing! Blue sees Pink arriving Blue: Maybe you should go to one of those seats. Jesse: Whatever! Jesse starts playing a game on her PSP Pink: So, wanna start? Blue: Yeah. But why bring Jesse? Blue and Pink starts playing and Red arrives Red: (to Jesse) Sup bitch! Jesse: Hey... Red: What are they doing? Jesse: Playing tennis. What do you think is it? Red: Hey, what's that? Jesse: Modern Flame War 3 Red: How did you get it to your PSP? Jesse: Hacked it Red: Nice back to game Pink: Why do you keep missing? Blue: I never played this before. Pink: Okay. Well you go rest first. I'm gonna play with Jesse. Jesse and Blue: What?! Pink: Yes. (to Jesse) I challenge you to a duel. Jesse: (but isn't that like a battle? Anyway) Okay. I'll do it Jesse and Pink starts playing. Pink is winning 40-30 Pink: Not bad. But i'm still winning In the end, Pink still won in a close match Jesse: Oh well. Close enough. What about I '''challenge '''you to a video game battle! Blue: Um... Maybe we should go. Pink: (to Blue) No, wait. (to Jesse) I accept your challenge. When you win, you can spend one day with him. But if I win, You will never see him again. Blue: But she's my friend. Pink: I guess not anymore! Red: Dude, that is one crazy bitch Blue looks at Red obviously annoyed time lapse to Jesse's house Jesse: You get that one (points to an old controller) Pink: Don't worry, I got my own brings out controller Red and Blue: What the fuck? Jesse: Surprise surprise. Jesse and Pink starts playing and Jesse shot Pink Jesse: Boom headshot! game ends with Jesse as top 1 Pink: Ugh! (storms out of the house) Jesse: That went too far... Blue: About that "have one day with me" what does she mean? Jesse: Oh, that was nothing. Just to spend a day with you Red: Jesse has a crush on Blue! Jesse threatens Red by pulling out a pistol. Red: Bring it on, bitch! Jesse pulls the trigger but before the bullet hits Red, ''-Episode Ends-'' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (2/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes